


Cold.

by The_Lilac_Rabbit



Series: Hnk propaganda but with danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Is it really existentialism If your not technically human?), (kinda?), Character Study, Existentialism, Fluff, Gen, Here we go, I forgot tsumugi was also mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Maki and Rantaro are mentioned, Rantaros "dead" but he gets better, also really light fluff but ya know, alternate universe - land of the lustrous, gem people, get'cha a lil bit of humor before you have your heart messed with ya know?, hnnnnnnnnn, i dont really know how tag, i mean really really light angst, i will explain everything later, im kinda just talking to you directly because i like it when other writers do it, that isnt really brought up but for the au to make sense you need to know, they arent human in this au btw, they're like, this whole au is just propaganda to get more people into houseki no kuni, you do not need to know what land of the lustrous is to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lilac_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lilac_Rabbit
Summary: Winter patrol is cold.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Hnk propaganda but with danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cold.

Winter patrol was always cold.

Of course, Kokichi could never feel any of it, but it was there, he knew it. Evidence of it was everywhere. He remembers summers' warm touch on the grass, the ocean, and even the sky. The ocean was alive then, full of the little life left here. The bugs we’re either with gonta or burrowed deep underground (a fact he only discovered after having a heel fall into a hole in the ground, thank you very much). But the sudden change could only be described as one thing.

Cold.

  
  


He knew what cold was even before he joined Rantaro in winter patrol, even before Rantaro was taken to the moon. Everyone treated him coldly, he had almost no friends, even with the new gems. Maki hated him, even if she had to partner with him, even if he was the second strongest out of their millennium, even if they had the same hardness. The only person that even tolerated him was Shuichi, but he couldn't tell if it was out of pity or some weird bond that was placed in them since that fateful day of their creation.

The wind blew and shook some of the snow. He watched it surround him, he had some jobs to do, but it's not like anyone could get onto him. Sensei chisa was meditating, everyone else was asleep, and the ice floes wouldn't start until around mid afternoon, he could enjoy himself for the time being.

He wondered what cold would even feel like. He knew how it emotionally felt, but what could happen if he could feel it like the plants, or the small animals that surround him. He knew how some things felt, even if gem’s don’t have pain receptors.

Like his fellow gems, for example. He knew how smooth they could be. Their glimmer covered up by powder, leaving a small grit for them to be able to hold their tools better. He knew how rough they could be too, the way their shards feel after they had to pick up their fellow gem’s after the lunarians so unceremoniously took them. They had bowls of their fallen classmates, and hajime even was half of him, and half of his twin. But the inclusions of their fallen (or risen, if you want to be annoying) friends were always reaching for their missing pieces.

He knew the snow felt soft, it would crush under his feet, his hands, and it would crush _so_ easily. There was probably a metaphor in there, somewhere.

Then he heard it. The soft crunch of the snow. Kokichi quickly shot up from his spot. His hand quickly went to his weapon, it wasn't his combat sword, this one was made for destroying ice floes, but it would do in a pinch. But he didn’t expect what he saw.

Shuichi, or sapphire, if you wanted to get formal.

  
  


He spoke for the first time in 2 months.

  
  


“Why are you awake, Shuichi?”

Shuichi snap’s out of his trance that seemed to follow him all the way out here.

“I couldn’t sleep, and sensei wasn't awake so I,” Shuichi looked tired, which is expected with how little sun is shining through the clouds. It affected Kokichi as well, but kokichi was used to it. He had learned to work through the forever exhaustion that winter brought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shuichi knew he should've just tried to fall back asleep, his time spent getting out of the layers of fabric that tsumugi wrapped him in felt wasted once he heard the tone that purple diamond, or Kokichi, talked to him in. He was already pretty tired without sunlight, so maybe the walk back would be enough to help him knock out. Maybe if he was lucky he would forget this ever happened.

  
  


He shouldn't say that. He had already forgotten half of his childhood when he lost his leg. Wishing to forget more would just be begging for more bad karma.

“So I followed your path out here.”

“Should i be scared, shuchi?!” Kokichi’s face pulled itself into one that looked like something should be leaking from his eyes,if that makes sense.

It really doesn't, but this is kokichi, so nothing makes sense.

  
  


“I-, of course not kokichi,” 

“Hmmm, I don't know Shuichi, your uniform definitely sticks out, lunarians could probably see you from the moon! You could be a danger to both of us!”

“It's cloudy, and even if it wasn't I think we’re too small for them to see us anyways.”

“Ohhhh, but you forgot one vital clue! How do the lunarians know we’re here if they can’t see us?”

“Well,”

“Well?”

“I'm definitely not the gem you should be asking about this, I think they just know?”

“Well then who should I ask, dearest sapphire?”

“Alexandrite, he’s the one keeps up the records after all, or champagne pearl, she knows alot about lunarians”

“Buuttt dear korekiyo is asleep! Along with the rest of the gems!”

“His records aren’t locked up or anything,”

“Well then, i know exactly what you should do! You should go and figure out the answer to my question, and I'll do my jobs! Once I'm done you tell me the answer and I'll let you go back to sleep!”

“I- I don’t need your permission to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah but you're definitely gonna need help getting back into your sleeping outfit-thing,”

Damn it. 

“Well-”

“Don’t even try to deny it saph, I’ve seen Sapphirine tying you guys up in those things, it takes forever and half of you guys don't know how it even works.”

Shuichi let out a small laugh, one that simply said, ‘you got me’. 

“Okay, okay, I'll go and look, I can’t promise I'll find anything though, the archive is a maze only korekiyo and sonia can walk through correctly,” 

“Thanks saph!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Winter is freezing. The ice and snow already tells you that.

Winter is lonely. No one wants to be left alone with kokichi for months.

Winter is unsympathetic. It took what it could and killed what it couldn't.

Winter is bitter. Kokichi is definitely bitter that he gets stuck out here.

But maybe winter isn't cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic like, entirely at school


End file.
